


Endings

by CanuckChicklette



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, semi domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanuckChicklette/pseuds/CanuckChicklette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>August worries about his relationship and how it will end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endings

As a rule, Killian didn't wear his hook in the apartment. So, August wasn't skewered when the pirate came up behind and wrapped his arms around the writer's waist. The apartment was nothing special. A small, rundown place on the edge of town. It had one bedroom, possibly the smallest room aside from the bathroom, so Augusta's typewriter was set up in what would normally be a living room. They didn't really need a conventional living area; they didn't watch television, and August wasn't fond of entertaining. In part because he liked find excuses to get out and about, and also, in part, because of the state of the place. Paint and drywall were chipping off the walls, leaving sections of pipes and brick exposed. The carpet, now brown though August suspected it was once beige, was stained beyond all hope. Not even a dozen good steam cleans would fix it. And it looked like the latest renovations had taken place in the 1960s. Killian had offered - several times - to help pay for something a little nice, or at least inhabitable, but each time August said no. Given the pirate's nature, he didn't want to be left high and dry in an apartment he couldn't afford to pay rent for on his own because Killian decided it was time for him to set sail. August himself was prone to "itchy feet," as the expression goes, now that he had found his father back, he wanted to settle down. He wanted a place of his own - even if that place was a shithole.

As Killian pulled even closer, resting his chin in the crook of August's neck, he gave a small hum. "What's this one about?"

August's fingers fervorously pounded against the typewriter. The dings and clicks filled the air with a constant rhythm. Even when he responded, his fingers kept going.

"It's about a handsome, charming pirate captain and an up and coming writer who meet in a small town in Maine."

The pirate smiled, and planted a gentle kiss on August's neck. He knew better than to take this seriously, the writer never revealed what he was writing before it was finished. Though Killian still liked to ask on the off chance that he would - especially when he was working on it so passionately. "Sounds like a beautiful love story."

"It is. Romantic dinners, stealing away to the outskirts of town for late night rendezvous, a highly comical incident on the back of a motorcycle... and even a dasdardly villi an who wants to keep them apart."

"... how does it end?"

August's fingers froze, his eyes glassing over. He had never been so afraid of an ending before.

"I don't know yet," he lied. His fingers frantically returned to their work. In fact, it was something he had been thinking about more and more in recent days. How their story would end, and he was sure it would.

_The pirate sailed off on his ship, never to return to Storybrooke again._


End file.
